


Prologue: Times of Love and War

by Vahraniik



Series: The Last of Her Kind [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alduin can be a softy, Dragons have a human form, F/M, First of many unpublished fics I've wrote, Heartbreak, OFC is Vahlok's Daughter, Other Characters - Freeform, Vahlok and Vokun are brothers, but shipping is so much fun, how not to tag, how to tag, idk if it's good though, love can be a difficult thing, might change title later, one random apprentice, only meant for this to be one chapter, slight Kahvozein/OFC if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahraniik/pseuds/Vahraniik
Summary: The Life of a Dragon Priestess, how it started and how it ends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything was good and calm before the screaming started...

        Fire and smoke clouded the sky as a young girl screamed for her father and friends, but no answer came from the darkness. Her heart race in her chest as a dragon plummeted from the sky with a final roar as it landed close to her. She jumped out of the way as dirt flew from the impact and she scrambled to her knees in search for anyone she knew. The Sanctuary was under attack from an unknown enemy, and everyone was unaware of the danger until it was too late. Buildings burned and crumbled before her as the chaos continued, the girl seen the Dragon Priests fighting their own apprentices and followers, and it wasn’t until then that she knew that the attacks were from within the Sanctuary’s residents. She watched in horror as brother turned against brother, and friends against family she once knew. She ran to her mentor who fended off the faithless traitors, he seen her running towards him and embraced her as she cried out in fear. “What’s happening? Where’s father!?” She cried to her mentor, who’s mask of power concealed well his emotions of anger and grief. “I know not where my brother is, only that he was in pursuit of the Betrayer. Now go, find somewhere safe to be,and leave this place at once Cyndarah.”      

        His words made her heavy heart only sink further, but she shook her head and picked up a fallen sword and stood by her mentor, who sighed heavily knowing her stubbornness and loyalty wouldn’t let her leave. They both fought and got so caught up in the chaos that they were separated and smoke was causing the girl’s vision to become blurry and teared. She stumbled and fell to the ashen ground when the blast from an explosion pushed harshly at her back. The girl pushed herself up onto her knees and coughed from the smoke that clouded her lungs and looked around, but all she could see was a wall of fire and smoke. She called out for anyone, but all she could hear was the clash of swords and havoc surrounding her. A gloved hand reached through the wall of smoke, offering to pull her to her feet as she sat there on the ground. She reached out hesitantly and let out a breath of relief as she heard her friend’s voice, “Cyndarah” his voice sounded distorted and different through the smoke and fire as he leaned forward.

        The girl was suddenly scared as a golden mask peered through the veil and the grip in her hand tightened painfully, she didn’t understand why he had a mask that wasn’t one of their own, it was almost squid-like in shape and gave the girl chills. “Mir…” Her cry cut off by a blade slicing through her chest and down her torso in a quick movement, the cold face of her friend towered over her as she was shoved to the ground by his boot. A tear fell from her golden eyes as she lay bleeding in the rubble as she watched the Betrayer finish off anyone in his way, merciless and cold like the mask upon his face. The girl’s ragged breath came to her slowly as she faded from life, her world burning and black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie, lets do this and continue the story!

        Darkness was all that could be seen, but voices could be heard close by, all of them full of worry. A silky yet masculine voice talked in a hushed tone as if not to wake a sleeping bear, “She’s been out for three months and still hasn’t woken. My brother has been increasingly worried she may never wake and that the wound will kill her or worse. In fact, it’s a miracle she even survived such a wound that would have killed anyone as soon as it was inflicted, perhaps Fate is on her side”. There was a cooling sensation applied as a second voice spoke, this one also masculine yet rumbling and dark, “When I find that traitor, I will burn him where he stands for this. I can’t……” the voice growled like an animal and stomped out of the darkness. A third voice spoke up, wise and gravely yet kind, “I understand your concern Morokei, but I am doing my best to heal her, as you know she was gravely wounded by the blade and it will leave a scar when it does fully heal, but for now she needs rest. I will go speak to my brother about the girl.” The silky voice, Morokei, sighed in understanding and spoke solemnly, “Kogaan, Paarthurnax.” The cooling sensation left as the second voice left as well.

        Morokei sat next to the girl as her breathing eased when he grabbed her hand, his mask was placed on the table next to the bed so that his concern for his niece was visible. He sighed again, exhausted from staying up for days with no sleep, he leaned over to brush strands of white hair out of her face. The wound should have killed her, but she was stubborn and strong, and it was a welcome miracle she was still alive after what happened. Morokei stood and donned his mask once more as he walked out of the room to go find his brother to talk about more serious matters at hand.

        Paarthurnax followed Alduin to the balcony as he watched him grip the edge hard enough to crack the stone. Alduin’s rage rolled off of him in waves and everyone still loyal to him knew better than bothering their Lord while in this mood. He stared vacantly at the stars and double moons, his heart silently wishing the girl to be well again. Paarthurnax placed a hand on Alduin’s shoulder and consoled him quietly, “I know you care for this Joor, brother. But you cannot let your feelings cloud your judgement, I believe that it would be best for you to stay away from these emot….hrk!” He choked as Alduin spun around to grip his brother’s throat. His red eyes glowed with anger, “Hi Mindok Nid Paarthurnax, if I were you I would keep my mouth shut or else. Leave me.” His deep voice rumbled and caused his brother to tremble slightly, as he had never seen him this rampant. Alduin let his brother’s neck go and shoved him backwards towards the door, then turned around to continue staring at the night sky, muttering to himself once Paarthurnax was gone. “Zu’u Aus Fah Hi, Dii Mal Dov…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS FOR YOU!  
> Kogaan: Thank you  
> Joor: Mortal  
> Hi Mindok Nid: You know nothing  
> Zu’u Aus Fah Hi, Dii Mal Dov: I suffer for you, My little Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

        The darkness slowly faded to blinding light as the girl opened her eyes for the first time in three months. She tried to sit up, but the breath was knocked out of her as pain shot through her whole body causing her to cry out in pain. She didn’t recognise the room she was in and started to panic, but couldn’t do much due to the searing pain. It wasn’t long until Paarthurnax heard the girl’s screams and rushed back to the room she was in, he grabbed her hand and cradled her head back down to the pillow and calming her down with reassurance that she was safe. “It is good to see you finally awake, Cyndarah. We were worried your injuries were too severe for your mortal body to handle…” The elder dragon spoke softly as he handed her a glass of water to soothe her dry throat, then grabbed new bandages for the wound.

        Cyndarah was careful to lift the water to her parched lips and sip on the liquid as it eased the tension of her dry throat, she set the cup down as she sat up in the cot gingerly. Paarthurnax started to help her unwrap the bandages around her torso, and brought over the previously mixed poultice to the side of the table with the fresh linen wraps. As the dirty linens fell from her chest Cyndarah let out a ragged sob at seeing the extent of what the wound was, a terrible and ugly gash from the right side of her sternum to the left hip, it was deep and aching from exposure to the crisp air and movements. The Elder Dragon looked down at the trembling girl with a patient look as she cried to herself, when she quieted down he began to rub the poultice on the wound and wrapped it when the thick paste covered the entire area.

        “I had not expected you to live, seeing the sword just barely missed your heart by a hair and not to mention blood loss should have killed you as well, yet to everyones suprise you live to this day awake from a three month coma just shy of Death.” Paarthurnax pat the girl's head and walked out of the room leaving her to contemplate what she heard. Had she missed that much time, why was she still alive and not dead from such a wound, she didn’t know. Cyndarah slipped on a light robe and grabbed the walking cane by the door, she walked out on weak legs but held her head high with dignity. The vast catacombs were unknown to the girl as she tried to find her way through the fortress the rest of the Dragon Priests resided in, and to her luck she came across a familiar face. “Well look who rose from their beauty sleep, my favorite kiddo.” a wispy voice mused at the girl as she smiled at her Uncle Vokun. Vokun walked over to Cyndarah and embraced her in a soft hug, relieved that she was finally awake again and looking better. “Come to the mess hall, I'm sure you could eat a Dragon after that nap.” Vokun smirked when the girl's stomach growled in answer to his suggestion.

        Once Cyndarah and Vokun reached the mess hall they were greeted by the few apprentices and Priests that were still loyal to Alduin. A few of the apprentices whispered as Cyndarah walked by, they stared in awe and fear. She didn't understand what they were so worked up about until she sat down and started eating. One apprentice walked over timidly and sat down in front of the girl, he seemed only slightly younger than herself and had dark hair that was pulled into a short ponytail. “Are you the one that's been causing a fuss with Kahvozein?” He asked quietly as if not to frighten or anger the girl, “We've heard him talking about a silver headed girl... among other things.” Cyndarah stared at the boy and deadpanned, “Who's Kahvozein” The boy almost laughed at her, but realized she was serious. However before he could answer, he looked down at the table submissively as a tall shadow was cast onto Cyndarah from behind. A guard adorned in strange armor stood tall and placed a hand on the confused girl’s shoulder, asking for her to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Feel free to leave comments if theres any bad grammar, I kinda posted these in a hurry :P


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know its been a few months since I've posted. I've had a rough couple of months, I'm taking a break from college cause it was't really working out for me at the time and I've been super busy with my job. I look forward to working more on the story and posting a bunch of chapters for this Series. Idk how much I'm gonna get done today, but I'll do my best!

        The girl followed the guard to an open meeting room where she found her father, uncle, and Lord sitting at a large table. Accompanying them was a man that Cyndarah had never seen before, but she could instantly tell he was a Dragon as soon as he looked at her. His skin was tanned, short hair an earthy brown, and eyes a sharp green that stared right at the girl. He was the first to stand at the table, his voice was a rich timbre as he spoke, “My dear your reputation precedes you, you are indeed a special child as I can see your soul. My name is Kahvozein, I've come to give you a gift that shall surely please you and My Lord.” he ends with a bow towards Alduin, who looked slightly intrigued by the statement. Kahvozein reached into his bag and pulled out something wrapped in linen cloth, he placed it in front of Alduin, who took the object and started to unwrap it. “Quite magnificent craftsmanship you've put into this Kahvozein, rather different than the other masks, but it shall suit our Mal Dov well.” he spoke with pride as the cloth fell from the object, revealing a Dragon Priest Mask of moonstone, ebony, and sapphire.

Cyndarah gasped in surprise as te mask was revealed to her, but more so that this mask of power was for her, she wasn’t even a fully fledged priest yet. To be gifted a mask of power by a Dragon was the greatest of honor, it signified that they recognized your loyalty to serving them and their respect for you, but to give it to one so young and inexperienced was unheard of. Placing the mask back into the cloth, Alduin stood and spoke to all at the table, “Tomorrow we shall have a ceremony for Cyndarah so that she may be a fully fledged Dragon Priest, no longer an apprentice…” he turned to Vahlok, “You should be proud of your daughter, however I would like to have a word with you once everyone is dismissed.” The girl noticed how Alduin’s voice grew quiet and serious and her father nodded softly. The meeting went on for a while longer with most discussion about catching Miraak and his cultists, Vahlok had agreed to hunt him down near Solstheim.

The meeting was concluded as everyone but Alduin and Vahlok left the room, Kahvozein walked fast to catch up with Cyndarah who had just said goodbye to Vokun, who muttered something about a possible suitor or something about flowers. Cyndarah gave her uncle an odd look as he slunk back into the shadows of the hall, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, Lord Kahvozein you startled me. Thank you for making the mask…” she blushed slightly as his emerald eyes sparkled under his quirked eyebrow, “It truly was beautiful craftsmanship, and quite unique compared to the other Priest masks.” She looked down as they walked the halls of the fort. They kept idle chat as they ended up wandering into the garden on the far side of the fort, and though it was small the fragrant flowers and herbs were delightful and calming. Cyndarah sat on one of the benches and Kahvozein reached and plucked a small red flower, then gently tucked it behind her ear. "I understand the hardships you have gone through, and no child should watch their family and friends be murdered before their eyes. But you are strong and I sensed something powerful within your sil, your soul, you may be mortal but you have the soul and blood of the dragon. I know not if my Lord knows of this, but keep this knowledge close to your heart and you shall understand in time. Fate is a peculiar thing and the Gods like to weave and intertwine it with the Fate of others." His face was serious yet it was soft as he spoke to the girl, he reached into a satchel and pulled out a simple bronze dagger. "As a last gift to you young Priestess I present to you Fang, it is the only blade in the existence of Atmora to pierce the heart of a dragon. May it serve you in a time of need, I shall take my leave." He kissed her hand and walked out of he garden leaving the girl to her self.


	5. Suggestions

Hey guys, just wanted to know if I could get some opinion on this. I had originally meant for the Prologue to be one long chapter, but it ended up being multiple chapters. I still want it to be a single chapter so I can get on with the rest of the series, but it would be great to get your opinions on whether I should change it or not. Just leave a comment below if you think I should merge all the chapters or keep them as they are. Thanks!


End file.
